<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every day by KAHULAYAW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854024">every day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW'>KAHULAYAW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Caerulum Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterglow, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, College, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gangsters, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Please read, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Questions, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Soft Na Jaemin, Sweet, The Caerulum Wolves - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, but i swear it's only hinted in like the first part and then never again, enjoy, literally sjdk, renmin iconic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In what way do you love me?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Jaemin smiles. "How do you love me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Caerulum Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soft hours. this was written because i was really Feeling it at two am bleaze enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They bask in the afterglow. It is eleven in the evening. Jaemin has one arm under his head while Renjun has his head on Jaemin's other arm. They're both clean now, hands washed and bodies wiped. Renjun is slowly dozing off to a light sleep. Jaemin is counting the glow stars on the ceiling. Renjun can hear Jaemin's steady heartbeat much better now that he is laying on bare skin.</p><p>"Injun?" Jaemin murmurs.</p><p>His voice rumbles through his chest, the vibrations waking Renjun up. "Yes, Nana?"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Jaemin could hear the smile in Renjun's voice. "I love you too."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>Renjun raises his head to look at Jaemin. He has on a confused face. "Huh?"</p><p>Jaemin chuckles. With the arm supporting his head, he brings it around, running his fingers through Renjun's hair and gently pushing his head back down on his chest. "I mean, how do you love me?"</p><p>It's quiet for a while. It's so quiet for so long that Jaemin thinks Renjun had gotten back to the sleep he interrupted until Renjun hums.</p><p>"I don't really know. But I know I do. There's no specific thing that stands out, because I love you a lot and that reflects on the ways I love you : a lot." Renjun explains.</p><p>Jaemin hums as well. The answer is so Renjun that Jaemin can feel himself fall a little bit more in love. "In what ways do you love me?"</p><p>Renjun laughs. His shoulders shake and his body follows. His bare skin is smooth against Jaemin's scarred torso. "That's too much to list down. But one way I love you is how I always choose to hold on and fight for our relationship even though there are times that it isn't me who's in the wrong."</p><p>Jaemin frowns. "It's always me who's in the wrong. You're the one who always gets hurt because of me." He comments.</p><p>Renjun shrugs. "You said it, not me. But I still fight for us to be okay even though I'm the one getting hurt because I love you that way."</p><p>Jaemin nods. "Okay, what else?"</p><p>"Another way I love you is the way I always remind you about your academics. I know you say it's me pestering you, and I myself see it as nagging, but I know that academics are an important factor in life, so by always nagging and pestering you about your studies, I also in a way tell you I love you."</p><p>Jaemin nods again. "You have a point there. Thankyou for being the one who pesters and nags me about school and shit." Renjun pinches his side at that, but he continues. "You're the only one who can make me give a fuck about my studies, so maybe that's one way I love you."</p><p>"What's another way?" Renjun asks.</p><p>Jaemin grins, shaking his head. "This is about you, baby. Go on, what's another way you love me?"</p><p>Renjun huffs, and Jaemin can tell he is pouting. "Well, another way I love you is how I send you goodmorning messages the moment I wake up. And, well, whenever I update you and send you memes or whatever picture I see that reminds me of you. I know it's a small thing, but I show you I love you in that way."</p><p>"I also love you in the way that I see you so concretely in my future. You are and have always been, from the moment you asked me to be your boyfriend, a part of my future. I see you with me after graduating, I see you celebrating with me as I get accepted into my dream job, I see you living with me in a beach house with blue see - through curtains, I see you with me as I take care of our children, twin boys, who are running around the house, I see you standing infront of me as we say our vows, and I see you with me even when I am old and weak. I just see you not only as a part of my life now, but as a part of the rest of my life."</p><p>"I love you in the way that no matter how tired I get from all of our fights, I still choose to talk things out with you not only because I see us until the end, but also because I love being with you. Being with you can't be possible if I give up on us, so I always want to fix things between us."</p><p>"I love you in the way that even though you're busy and there are times when you can reply with barely any energy in your replies, I am still content. No matter how busy you get or how late you reply or how tired you seem in your reply, I am still content because you took the time out of your tiring day just to be able to talk to me."</p><p>"I love you in the little things, like leaving my window unlocked so you can come in every night. Like wearing your Caerulum jacket around school."</p><p>"I love you also in what I consider the big things, like introducing you to my mum. Like actively helping in some of the Caerulum Wolves' missions whenever I am needed."</p><p>"I love you in the way that I know how to love you."</p><p>"But most of all, I love you in the way I choose you every day. I have been choosing you every day since day one. You are the person I choose to spend my entire day with, but you are the person I choose to do that for, every day." There's a slight pause. "It sounds a bit blurry, but that's what you are to me. You are someone I want to spend my entire day with, every day. I love you every day, and I will always love you every day, and I will always choose you every day. I think that that's the way I love you the most."</p><p>Renjun kisses Jaemin's chest when he finishes speaking. Jaemin falls asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the second half of this work shows my immense love for ben&amp;ben, a filipino band. i love their song, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVhEm62Uqog">araw - araw.</a> I think that it shows love in its pure form; that if you love someone, you will choose them every day, without fail. it's a song that isn't in english, but you can check out the <a href="https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Ben-Ben-3/Araw-Araw/translation/english">english translation!!</a> also!!!! ben&amp;ben also have songs in english and have Just released their international single, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHoz72OOsZE">doors,</a> so if you're interested please do stream it!!</p><p>stay safe this quarantine!</p><p>thankyou for reading! please leave a comment, and kudos!</p><p>please check out my other <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works">works!</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA">(twitter)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>